Dealers of an original equipment manufacturer (OEM) often configure a new vehicle for a customer according to customer-selected preferences, settings, and/or options prior to delivery of the vehicle to the customer. Typically, a salesman or other personnel at the dealer configures the new vehicle with the customer selections and may, in some cases, provide instructional information to the customer. The instructional information may pertain to, e.g., setting up, using, and/or operating certain vehicle systems and/or services.